Tak Berawal tak berakhir
by Micky milky
Summary: FF YunJae...RnR


**Title: Tak Berawal tak berakhir**

**Genre: ?**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: K**

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Length: One Short**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Enjoy**

Saat kau menulis suatu cerita, kau akan berusaha membuanya berakhir bahagia bukan, membuat tokoh didalam ceritamu menderita berlahan, membuatnya menangis, lalu membuatnya merasakan sebuah penyesalah, dan akhirnya kau akan membuatnya bahagia. Atau kau akan membuat sebuah cerita dimana sebuah awal yang sedih dan berakhir sedih. Ah~ itu sebuah cerita klasik bagiku.

Bagaimana kalau cerita itu malah terbalik di dalam kehidupan nyatamu, kau akan bahagia di awal, lalu menderita di akhirnya. Oh… ya Sad Ending, bukankah itu namanya. Berbicara tentang Sad Ending, apakah cerita cintamu berakhir seperti cerita-cerita yang selalu kau tulis?

Sekarang kita akan membahas tentang perasaan dimana kau tak tahu kapan berawal dan kapan berakhir, kapan kau bisa membuat semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan dan kapan kau merasa akhir yang menyedihkan atau mungkin menggembirakan, kita tidak bisa menebak.

Berandai saat kau tidur, bermimpi, dan tak bangun lagi, ah~ itu berawal walau tak berakhir. Kita lihat apa aku bisa membuat sebuah cerita dimana akhirnya tak bisa kau tebak… oh~ itu mauku. Tapi jika bisa kau tebak, coba tebaklah, apa ini Sad ending, ataukah Happy ending.^^

Kim JaeJoong, itu namaku, umurku 21 tahun, aku mahasiswa semester 7 dan hanya beberapa semester lagi akan lulus, semoga. Aku berkuliah di sebuah Universitas ternama di kotaku, di Negara Korea Selatan tempat asalku. Aku memang bukan mahasiswa terpandang, kaya, dan pintar. Oh… aku hanya mahasiswa biasa, punya teman biasa, dan kehidupan biasa pula. Nilaiku tak pernah di atas standar tetapi yang jelas aku selalu lulus dalam seluruh mata kuliah, walau pada dasarnya masih ada beberapa mata kuliah yang nilainya sudah aku perbaikki.

Ok… apa ini bisa dikatakan memulai? Jung Yunho, Mahasiswa biasa yang juga punya kehidupan biasa sepertiku, seorang pria dengan mata tajam dan berkepribadian dingin, tidak seperti pria dingin lainya yang akan terkenal, pintar dan kaya, dari awal aku sudah mengatakan dia pria biasa, dari keluarga biasa, punya teman yang juga biasa, walau sebenarnya di terkesan sangat cuek.

Aku menyukainya, menyayanginya, dan mencintainya. Tidak tahu kapan, jam berapa, tanggal berapa, dan tahun berapa aku mulai menyukainya. Sungguh… ini memang benar-benar tak berawal. Sampai aku tahu ternyata semua perasaanku akan berakhir.

Menjadikanya sebuah obsesi, motifasi, dan kreatifitas di setiap napas, membuatku gila akannya, membuat ku gila ingin memilikinya. Oh… aku bukan seorang pisikopat, kalian jangan salah sangkah. Beberapa kali aku mencoba mendekatinya, melakukan kontak langsung atau tatapan mata, ah… tapi tak bisa, aku tahu aku tak pernah dipandang olehnya.

Dia membenciku, membenci semua yang aku punya, walau aku tak tahu apa yang membuat dia membenciku, wajahku, tubuhku, perbuatanku, atau cintaku? Ah… aku ingin menangis saat menulis cerita ini. Kita lanjutkan… Dia bukanlah laki-laki yang akan berkata kasar saat marah, aku menyukai kesabaranya, semua yang melekat padanya membuatku gila. Bahkan saat berjalan di koridor yang sesakpun, aku dapat menemukanya di mana dia berada.

Awalnya… ah~ aku lupa kalau kita tak membahas tentang awal, bagaimana kalau aku bilang sebenarnya, yah~ sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku merasa kalau kami memang tercipta satu sama lain, tapi aku salah, aku tercipta hanya untuknya, tetapi dia tercipta bukan untukku.

Aku merasa saat itu dia sendiri dan aku sendiri, saling memperhatikan, kurasa Cuma aku dan saling menatap, untuknya kurasa tatapan kebencian. Itu yang kurasa saat itu.

Tak Pernah terbalas, dan tak pernah terungkap, itulah tabsiran perasaanku. Aku hanya takut, malu dan tak mau menuai apa yang akan aku tanam jika aku mengatakan isi hatiku sebenarnya. Takut kehilangnya, takut tak bisa memandangnya, takut dia bertambah jijik padaku. Tak bisahkah sedikit saja dia memberi harapan indah padaku.

Kurasa dia memang tak akan pernah memberi harapan secuilpun, kau tahu? dia benar-benar tak ingin aku masuk kedalam kehidupanya, dan bergelung dengan hari-harinya. Aku ingin memeluknya, menyayanginya, dan membuatnya menganggapku ada disekitarnya.

Aku tak suka saat dia menganggapku makhluk kasat mata, dia kejam, menyebalkan, dan tak punya perasaan. Oh… tidak, kenapa aku terbawa emosi seperti ini.

"Kalau kau maju, jangan pernah mundur" Ya… kata-kata itu, aku benci kata-kata itu, kau tahu, dengannya aku tak bisa Maju ataupun mundur kembali, hanya berada di tempat yang sama, tak berputar, monoton, perasaanku hanya bisa tertumpuh padanya, tak bisa pada orang lain, andai bisa, aku akan melakukannya sejak lama.

Wanita itu datang diantara kami, buka… aku salah, maksudku di kehidupnya, membuatnya benar-benar berpaling dariku, dari awal membenci, sekarang menolehpun tidak, sakit… remuk… semuanya benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis, aku ingin dia… ingin dia bersamaku, didekatku, di sampingku, Ya aku egois, Egois karena dia.

.

.

END

**Wew~ ini ff? hohoho…. Jujur, ini ff gak benar-benar milky tulis secara sadar, percaya atau tidak, saat Milky berhenti ngetik, lalu baca dari awal, kok jadinya kayak gini… sesuai Judulnya, gak berawal, gak berakhir, ni FF Geje ya? Silahkan Kritik pedasnya… ditunggu^^ Gomawo…**


End file.
